Sand and Moon
by linda1997
Summary: Set after the fourth Shinobi world war. Hinata is now an anbu. She is given a very weird mission, to guard someone she would never expect to guard. This mission leads to her seeing more of him. (Gaahina)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello everyone. Here I am with my new Naruto FanFiction. I have a tendency to write short chapters but for this story I will do my best to make them as long as possible. I really hope you enjoy this story. It is set after the fourth Shinobi World War. So the members of Konoha 12 are about 18 or 19. Flashbacks and thoughts are italicized. I am still new at writing FanFictions, so I hope I will get your support. This fiction is rated M just in case.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters and plot belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 1:**

The young woman was crouching on the soft grass. Her knees were pressed against her chest, her pointy chin resting on her knees. The timid sun rays were slowly making their way through the heavily leaved branches of the trees. The morning light was still faint, it played around in a beautiful way. It hit the slab of stone that was standing in front of the girl, it made it shine. It had rained the whole night, so as a result there was a soft mist in the air. The girl's pale eyes were fixated on the smooth slab of rock in front of her. The tombstone was new, it's surface was shiny, and the name engraved on it was very clear. Her eyes traveled the characters one by one over and over again. At the bottom of her heart she wished they would disappear.

Neji Hyuga

The young woman read the name over and over again. The face of the owner of the name formed in her mind. Big white eyes, eyes that could be deadly but that could also show love. Long brown hair, and very defined features. Her heart beat started to race as the image in her mind changed. Blood started to flow out of the mouth of the young man and his eyes lost their light. That was how he had died in her arms. She was not able to protect him, she never was able to protect anyone. Her right hand dropped from it's position of hugging her knees together. Her hand landed on the fresh grass. Her moon colored eyes looked down, as her nimble fingers grabbed a delicate white flower. Its weak roots easily ceded the force of the woman's fingers. She brought it to her eye level. Inspecting the beautiful plant, the soft color reminded her of his eyes, as they were losing their light. The flower found its place at the bottom of the slab of rock, under the name that brought the young woman so much pain.

The blue haired woman stood up. Her black pants still wet from the morning dew from the fresh grass. Her pained expression became hidden as she carefully placed a ceramic mask over it. It was simple, just a white oval with two holes for eyes and light purple swirl markings on both cheeks. With a slight movement of her hand she was gone. Hinata jumped from one tree to another as she was leaving behind the remains of her cousin, her beloved nii-san. I have lost enough time already, she thought to herself. With this thought in mind she gathered more speed.

The young anbu still needed to finish her patrol of the village. The cool morning air was playing with her dark blue locks. The branches creaked after her every jump, she could not feel any threatening presence. Everything was calm, which was unusual. After the war the great ninja villages had weakened considerably. Konoha was still recuperating from the pain attack. Nations that did not participate in the war and were not ravaged by conflict thrived and attacked the villages of the alliance frequently. Rogue ninjas were not rare either. The post war era was very busy for the anbu.

Hinata had decided to join the special forces, she wanted to be of help. She was tired of not being able to protect those dear to her. She did not want to visit more graves.

The kunoichi quickened her pace. She had already finished patrolling the perimeter of the village, checking the barrier in the process. After her patrol she had to get ready for her new mission.

 _The masked Hokage was sitting behind his sturdy wooden desk. His one visible eye showed his clear boredom. The man was basically swimming amongst documents and scrolls. He had so much work to do, but it seemed like he was not in the right state of mind to start. The silver haired man reached into a drawer in his desk. His hand plunged into it and retrieved a small orange book. His eye brightened as he let out a perverted chuckle._

 _The young woman was standing as still as a statue in front of her superior. His perverted ways made her cringe behind her ceramic mask. She timidly talked in order to gain his attention "Umm..ano.. Hokage sama. Wh-why did you summon me?" Her soft voice caught the attention of the older man. Without saying a word he picked a scroll from his desk and threw it towards he direction. Not expecting such careless action the girl caught it clumsily. She slowly peeled away the seal placed on the crimson colored scroll. Before she could read its content the Hokage's voice made its way to her ears._

" _In these troubled times we need to secure our alliances. Suna is out closest powerful neighbor. Many rogue shinobi have attacked the Kazekage. You are tasked to be is body guard during the week in which his siblings are absent."_

" _Hokage sama, the Kazekage is a very powerful shinobi. I-I don't think he needs a body guard."_

 _The man gave out a sigh. What the young woman was saying was correct. He closed his eyes just to open them once again. "Hinata-chan. It is all about the alliance. We need to show the sand shinobi that we are on their side. By sending a capable shinobi. A Hyuga none the less, we are showing that they can trust us."_

 _The blue haired woman gave her superior a nod, showing that she understood her mission._

" _It is an S-class mission. Prepare accordingly. You will depart for Suna in a week."_

Hinata kept hopping from one tree branch to the next. Her journey to the hidden sand would start in two days. Before then she still had several anbu duties to attend to.

She gracefully hopped down from the strong branch as she arrived at her destination. The Hyuga compound stood proudly. It screamed poise, tradition and elegance. Her left hand traveled up to her face as she removed the ceramic mask gracefully and attached it to her belt. The Hyuga guards lowered their heads as she passed them. The young woman repaid them with a polite nod and a bright smile.

Hinata strolled around the corridors in her own home. She reached her room which was situated at the end of the hallway. She gently opened the sliding door and snuck inside her own room. She let herself fall on a chair. Her eyes fixated on the ceiling. Her gaze fell on the picture on her desk. Twelve year old Hinata was standing in between a grinning Kiba and a solemn Shino. Kurenai sensei was smiling behind her students. A small smile scurried across her lips. Her loyal friend whom she loved very much were always present in her life.

Hinata took a brush dipped in ink and and empty scroll from a drawer. She began to write the report for the patrol mission. She had to pin point the weak points in the barrier, so that the Hokage could send a team to fix it. The ink flowed from her brush into an elegant calligraphy. She waited the appropriate amount of time before rolling it up. The scroll was in front of her on her desk. She brought both of her hands together, the scroll disappeared temporarily in a puff of smoke as it was sealed. The sun was already high up in the sky. Hinata placed her mask in front of her features, she slipped the scroll into a pocket in her anbu vest. She gracefully jumped out of her window and started to run towards the Hokage's tower.

* * *

Kakashi had an annoyed look on his face. The pile of paperwork on his desk had become way too much. Pieces of paper and scrolls overflowed the wooden surface and many of them littered the ground. That's what I get for reading too much, he thought to himself as a sweat drop fell from his forehead. "You are always on time, I like it when people are on time." Kakashi said as he felt the presence of an anbu behind him. The blue haired woman disappeared from behind him. In a puff of smoke she was in front of the Hokage handing him the scroll. The silver haired man nodded with a smile. "I will be going Hokage sama." With this said the kunoichi vanished in a puff of smoke.

The Hokage placed the scroll on his messy desk. Before he could glance back at his work the door slammed opened violently.

"Kakashi!" The man cringed at the powerful voice. He knew way too well who it belonged to. The slug princess was standing in front of him, looking as fierce as ever. She was dragging Shizune by the arm. The poor woman had her eyes spinning, it was obvious that the former Hokage was not content about something and that she let it out on her assistant. "What is this mess! You are as lazy as ever Kakashi!"

She slammed her hand on the desk and sent all the papers flying in all directions. Kakashi panicked as he tried to contain the damage. Shizune's eyes cringed as the blond woman turned towards her and said in a commanding voice. "Shizune! You have to help this slacker do his job!" "Ha-Hai Tsunade sama"

The woman clad in black started picking up papers and arranging them as she gave the silver haired man an apologetic look, which he responded to with a smile. "I will come back when you are done with all the paper work. I have something I need to discuss with you. Shizune! Don't let him slack off!" The door closed with a violent slam. The picture of the first Hokage fell from its position and landed straight on Kakashi's head.

* * *

The sun was starting to set on Konoha. Hinata was on the training ground. Chucking kunai and shuriken at wooden dummies. She twirled in place and jumped into the air. No matter what position she was in, each weapon found its way to the bull's eye. She had trained very hard, she was a capable kunoichi, she was so capable that she earned the title of anbu.

Her training was interrupted by a familiar presence. The young woman turned around. She knew who it was, the chakra signature was way too familiar.

"Shino kun" She whispered as a smile crept on her lips. Without saying a word the bug user gestured to follow him. The blue haired girl fulfilled his request. The two shinobi walked side by side in the busy streets of the village. Her companion stopped as he entered the dango shop. Both young adults sat down on a small table and ordered tea and dangos. Shino was politely sipping on his tea holding the cup with both hands, while Hinata was munching on a sweet dumpling.

"I heard that you have an important mission coming up." His voice was low and had a slight buzzing feeling to it. The blue haired woman nodded as she finished chewing on her treat. She had no idea how Shino gained information on a classified anbu mission. A faint smirk appeared on the Aburame's lips. As if to answer Hinata's unspoken question a small fly started to buzz around her field of vision. She could not help but giggle. Her former team mate was truly amazing.

"I will be leaving in two days at sun rise. It takes three days to get to Suna. It is the perfect timing since his siblings leave for Iwa in six days." Shino nodded in agreement. He knew that his friend was capable , she would keep the Kazekage safe. Even if he did not need saving.

Hinata dropped a few coins on the counter and dragged Shino out of the dango shop. "I told you I was going to pay Shino kun." A sigh of annoyance escaped his lip, it was met by a bright giggle.

* * *

The sun had set of Konoha. Shizune and Kakshi had finished sorting the paper work and assigning missions. "Arigato Shizune san." The man had a grateful look on his face, without the young woman he would have never been able to finish everything. "It is my pleasure Kakashi san." Her eyes closed as the flashed the man a warm smile. "Would you like to become my assistant?" Shizune's eyes widened at the offer. "I would love to, however, I still need to help Tsunade sama." "Any time you can spare would be wonderful."

Their pleasant conversation was interrupted by another violent entrance. Kakashi wanted to tell the woman to calm down, but he knew better that that. He did not want his head to be cracked opened against the wall. "Kakashi! Why did you choose Hyuga!?" A large drop of sweat formed on his forehead and dropped down. "She is a very capable kunoichi, and sending a Hyuga shows out trust." A vein started to bulge on the forehead of the Senju princess. "Sending her on such a stupid mission is a waste of resources! Which we cannot afford! Send a chunnin instead." "Nothing can do Tsunade sama." The man said very cautiously.

"I can assure you that with this gesture the sand will pledge an even stronger alliance."

* * *

It was still dark outside. Hinata started getting dressed. She put on her black pants, anbu vest and mask on. She secured a pouch behind her back. It was filled with kunai, shuriken, food pills and medicine. The young woman looked at her desk. The scroll containing the mission was standing there, she grabbed it and put it in her pouch.

The kunoichi looked up at the pale moon. She gently opened her window and with a graceful jump she was out and running. The moon was starting to lose it's brightness as the clouds started to become red. Hinata could feel the warm rays of the sun coming out of their hiding place. The ceramic mask was gleaming in the sun light as the anbu was running around the sleeping village. The tall gates of Konoha were in sight. Her running speed decreased as she found herself really close to them. The guard at the gate were half asleep behind their desk. The blue haired woman faced them and gave them a polite bow. In response they wrote something on a piece of paper.

Hinata started her three day long journey to Suna.

She had three long days ahead. Hinata gathered more speed, she wanted to get there as soon as possible. The Hokage had suggested that she arrives before the older sand siblings leave. Because they, unlike Gaara would give her more information about her mission.

Gaara.

The name echoed in her mind. She tried to attach it to a face. Suddenly, blood red hair, and fierce sea green eyes popped into her mind. The last time she had seen him was during the Shinobi war. He had seemed so strong, putting his life on the line for his people, and others he barely knew. Just like her nii-san.

* * *

"I am capable of guarding myself, I do not agree with your stupid request to the Hokage." The young re haired man had an annoyed looked on his face. His older sister let out a heavy sigh. She knew her brother would not take the news well. He was way too proud for that.

"Gaara, you have to look at it under the perspective of strengthening the alliance. If the leaf sends a strong shinobi it means they are serious."

His sea foam eyes closed, revealing the thick dark outline. The former jinjuricki gave up the argument. "Fine I will allow it."

The blonde woman gave him a faint smile. He was hardheaded but he could be reasoned with, he was a smart leader. "However." The word made the young woman flinch. "The shinobi sent by the leaf will also help me with my duties, just like you and Kankuro do."

* * *

 **Here you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Any criticism is welcomed. Please review because it motivates me to write more. I really hope that this story will turn out well. Thank you so much for reading. And do not forget to review. :3**

 **I will update very soon, do not worry.**

 **Lots of love**

 **Linda1997**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you so much to those that reviewed. They actually motivate me to write more. So more reviews equals faster updates. And I will also be thanking Jellytaco for the amazing advice. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **As always thoughts and flashbacks are italicized.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I wish I did. But I just don't.**

 **Chapter 2: Gaara of the Desert**

The sun was blaring down in the desert. The strong rays fiercely touching the traveling figure. Unlike the cool forest she had just abandoned there was nothing to protect from the harsh weather. The blue haired woman was trying to keep up her pace. Her long travel had worn her out, signs of fatigue were clearly visible. The aching muscles straining to keep going. The wind played with her midnight locks. They trailed behind her as she ran, for someone looking at her she could have looked like a mystical creature.

Sweat was accumulating behind her anbu mask. Even if it was annoying it was a good protection against the turbulent desert sand. Her eyes needed to be protected, a Huyga without its kekei genkai was nothing. The young woman kept running, this was going to be her last day of travel. By sun down she would reach the village hidden in the sand. Hinata tried to remain poised, but she just could not. This was her first time in Suna and she was very excited.

The blue haired girl stopped abruptly. She started pumping chakra to her eyes, which activated the signature veins. They bulged on her temples as her eyes gained a harsher look. She scanned the area carefully, and as expected she saw someone. Hinata stood still as she was trying to focus on the figure. However, before she could do so, it vanished before her eyes. The chakra became very faint until it disappeared. The young woman relaxed as the veins near her eyes regained their original size. The Huyga looked at the ball of fire in the sky. Judging from its position it was about three in the afternoon. She had to hurry if she wanted to make it before sundown. Kakashi had warned her that desert nights are extremely cold, and one should not be caught traveling in it unprepared.

The wind was blowing against her back as she scurried across the sand. Each step she took resulted in a little puff of sand. She squinted her white eyes behind the white mask. A blur in the distance could be seen, she saw the shimmering buildings. As she approached the blur became more clear. She could clearly see the walls of Suna, and its dome shaped houses. She halted the moment she reached the gates. The sturdy looking wall was guarded by many shinobi. The only way inside the village was by the means of a narrow opening, which was easily guarded by the guards placed on the wall. Before she could go any further a shinobi appeared in a whirlwind. He was a strong looking man. He was wearing the standard Suna shinobi attire. Half of his face was covered by a white cloth, while his other half displayed re markings.

Hinata knew who he was. One of the Suna council members. She bowed her head and greeted him properly. "Baki san."

The man bowed in response. "May I see the Hokage's seal?" In response Hinata gave him the crimson colored scroll. He opened it with ease and nodded along as he read.

He raised his hand up in the air, gesturing to the guards to let the woman pass. He moved to the side and handed the scroll back to her. Hinata interpreted the sign as an approval for her to enter the village. The anbu slowly made her through the walls. Any harsh movements would alert the guards. Her gaze was fixated straight ahead of her. The dome shaped houses were nothing like the houses in Konoha. Everything was full of sand, and the wind was strong even in the village. Hinata caught a few stares directed at her. She was not a usual sight, especially with her anbu mask. As instructed by her superior she made her way towards the Kazekage tower.

The building had a certain aura of power. It was in the center of the village and had the Kazekage's symbol. She marched through the street leading up to it. Before she reached the building she felt two familiar chakra signatures. Before she knew it, Temari and Kankuro were standing in front of her. The older shinobi had smirks on their faces. They were clearly contempt that the hidden leaf had sent them a capable shinobi, and anbu. The blue haired kunoichi gave the two a polite bow. When she looked up again the perverted glare that the male was given her did not pass unnoticed. His eyes were looking at her up and down, his eyes slightly narrowed. Hinata could feel the heat rise to her ears. She was thankful for the mask. She was relieved when the perpetrator was hit at the back of the head by his older sister.

"Anbu san. Will you please follow us inside? That way you can meet Gaara." Said the blond woman with a soft but determined voice. Her eyes kept darting about the anbu, she looked familiar.

Hinata followed the pair of sand siblings as they made their way into the sand building. The first thing Hinata noticed was how strong it looked, and also how elegant. The golden inside was complemented by simple furniture. Her guides started to make their way up the stairs, she followed right behind them. The creaking of the stairs gave Hinata a familiar feeling. The Huyga mansion was ancient, everything creaked all the time, it was after years of practice that she had managed to move about silently. The trio reached the top floor. A heavy door stood at the end of the hallway. Temari barged in, pushing the heavy door with such strength that she made it look like child's play. Kankuro followed right behind his sister, but before he looked back and gave Hinata another approving glance, which made a shiver go up her spine.

* * *

Shino Aburame cringed. He had left one of his spy bugs on Hinata's vest. The sight of those lustful eyes made the boy's blood boil in disgust. He knew that Hinata could take care of herself, and it also seemed that the pervert was kept in check by his own sister. However, Hinata was a beautiful woman. Everywhere she went she got those looks. Shino just wanted to monitor who they came from. The wolfish teen sitting beside the bug user looked at his friend with a questioning look.

"Why are you sulking? Did someone forget about you again?" The comment was dripping with sarcasm and it was followed by a toothy grin.

Without giving his companion and answer the Aburame got up and left. A vein still throbbing on his pale forehead. The young man was aware that over the years his female teammate had become a very capable kunoichi. But, he was very protective over her, and seeing a guy look at her that way made his blood run cold. So for his own sanity, Shino decided to remove the spy bug from Hinata.

* * *

Hinata was standing inside the Kazekage's office. The room was very simple. A wooden desk was in the middle of a round room. There were several small windows and a few plants scattered around in pots. Unlike the Hokage's office, this one was very clean and organized. The blue haired woman could tell that the young red haired man was a fanatic of order. All the mission scrolls were neatly stacked in front of him and all paper work was filed and clipped in place. She was giving her back to him, she was as still as a statue watching the door. The two had been in silence for almost three hours.

Temari had warned her that attacks on the Kazekage were an almost a daily affair. The blonde's words echoed in Hinata's mind. _"Gaara will insist on doing everything himself. So you have to show him of how capable you are if you want him to regard you more highly."_

The sun was setting in the eternal sand desert. The sky was tinted in beautiful shades of blood-red and orange. There was a sudden harsh temperature drop. The blue haired girl shivered slightly, it was a very small movement but it did not escape Gaara's attentive gaze. However, he did not say anything, he just kept scribbling on scrolls. The dimming light of the day was playing with his crimson locks. The young leader narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. He could feel an unknown presence roaming about. Just as he was about to summon his sand to dart at the intruder, his older sister's words echoed in his mind. _"Please Gaara, you have to let her protect you. Trust me it is the right diplomatic move."_

Composing himself into his chair, he continued to write on a scroll. Hinata had perceived the presence almost at the same as Gaara did. She didn't even have to activate her blood line trait to pinpoint the exact location. She disappeared in a white puff of smoke before the intruder broke down the door. _"Coward."_ Gaara thought to himself as an annoyed look crept up his face.

The heavy wooden door that separated his office from the rest of the tower was busted open. A strong gush of wind resulted in the door falling from its hinges. A tall shinobi came barging in. His scratched forehead protector signified that he was a rogue from Kumo. _"Facing me straight on. Very stupid, but very gutsy too. I will give him that."_ Gaara was about to stand up and summon his sand to strangle the intruder.

Suddenly, the rogue shinobi stopped in front of the desk. Looking Gaara straight into his eyes. The Kazekage's eyes widened slightly. The orbs of the robust looking man rolled back into their sockets, revealing only the white of the eyes. A thin line of blood rolled down from his startled lips onto his chin. The assailant fell back and was caught by thin but strong looking arms. The kunoichi rested her victim on the floor. His chest was rising frantically,his eyes still rolled back.

"Kazekage-sama, what would you like me to do to this intruder?" Her soft voice had a very ring to it.

 _She is fast_ he thought. She had sneaked up on the assailant and hit him on the back before he could step any further closer to him.

"I don't care, the guards in the hallway will take care of him." His monotonous husky voice traveled around the room and gave out an aura of power and command.

She bowed her head slightly as she picked up the man and disappeared into a puff of smoke. She was back in front of him before Gaara had the time to blink. "I gave him into the custody of the guards."

As to answer her, the young Kazekage kept writing on his scroll. "Help me sort out these files."

 _Temari barged into her brother's office, the way she did it made it seem like the owned the place. These actions resulted in annoyed green eyes staring directly at her. But the young woman was not intimidated. "Gaara, the Hokage has sent you an anbu." Her triumphant smile indicated that she was expecting some sort of response from her younger sibling. The re haired boy rolled his eyes._

" _Very well." His gaze shifted on the figure that was still standing in the door way. She wasn't too tall, or too small. She displayed a very curvaceous form and long soft looking dark blue hair._

 _The woman shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. The sand user's light colored eyes were so intense that it made it seem like he could stare right through her._

" _You will help me with my duties as leader of this village. But only if you prove yourself. If you don't then I don't have any use for you. And if we are being honest you do not seem very strong."_

 _A huge drop of sweat formed on the forehead of the two older sand siblings. Temari shot the woman behind her an apologetic look. Without further discussion, the blond woman and her brunette brother left the room, closing the door carefully behind them. Hinata took her position as guard. The red haired man had made it very clear that he would not acknowledge her, and that he also disregarded her skill. If it hadn't been for her strict anbu training, the girl would be balling her hands into fists right about now. There was nothing that she despised more than being called weak. She would prove it to him that she is worthy of his acknowledgment._

"You look cold, your anbu uniform is not appropriate for desert nights." Hinata looked up as she was sitting on the ground looking at various paperwork.

"Thank you for your consideration. But I am fine as it is Kazekage-sama." As if he hadn't heard her the young man got up and entered a door that was at the back of his study. _"That's where they keep shinobi gear."_ She thought to herself plainly.

The young man returned in the room with a black pile of neatly folded clothes. "Here, put these on. You may use the bathroom."

"Arigato Kazekage-sama." She complied as she gently took the clothes from the young man.

* * *

The sun had set down for hours. The pitch black sky was filled with beautiful stars. _"There are barely no clouds in the desert, so the nights here are beautiful."_ Hinata thought as she stole a glance at the window. _"This man really does not sleep. No wonder his desk is free from paperwork. He always works late to finish it all."_

Her white eyes squinted behind her mask. She was now wearing the soft black garments that Gaara had given her. Loose black pants and a loose black long sleeved shirt. Similar to the ones the Kazekage and his siblings wore from time to time. _Gaara,_ the name echoed in her mind. All of the sudden, she was a defenseless twelve year old girl crouching behind a bush. Her pale white eyes wide open in horror as a shinobi was crushed in sand and his blood and boned were splattered everywhere.

" _Gaara of the sand"_

Her gaze once again fell on the man sitting at the desk. "You are that girl. The Huyga. I can tell by the way you took down the assailant. Only a Huyga can do that."

The woman remained impassive beside him. An anbu was not to reveal their identity. "Why did you let him live? I know that you are capable of killing. So why did you not?"

The blue haired beauty pondered on the question. _There is no reason..._ She straightened herself. Racking her brain trying to come up with a plausible answer to his question without seeming weak or incompetent. She could feel his piercing gaze on her. It was fixated on her white mask. Sweat started to form behind the delicate looking ceramic mask. "Ano...I-I do not know how things are done here in Suna. So I kept him alive just in case." The kunoichi mentally scolded herself for stuttering in front of the Kazekage. She was hoping that he would not think any less of her now.

The red haired boy gave the kunoichi a curt nod. Acknowledging her answer, it was almost an approval of her answer. Without saying a word, he scooted his chair back and got up. Walking towards the heavy looking door of his office. The young man raised a hand and the door opened as if it had a will of his own. Hinata could not help but notice how elegant he was. He was slightly taller than her, he possessed a delicate looking frame. This reflected his short size when he was younger. His cloak trailed behind him as he gracefully padded the hallway.

He suddenly stopped. Hinata was too concentrated on staring at him that she almost bumped into his back. "This is my room. Stay outside, you can rest. But be sure to remain alert." With this said he vanished into his room.

The girl stood beside his door. She was lost in her thoughts. It had been a little bit over an hour since her retreated into his room. Konoha, and her friends were swimming across her mind. The woman's head lolled slightly until her chin fell on her chest. She stood there. Her back firmly pressed again the wall. The howling wind made the tiny windows in the hallway shake. Hinata concentrated on all the sounds of the night. With her eyes closed she could slowly feel her muscles relax as sleep started to cloud her mind.

After all she had traveled for three day straight and she did not get proper sleep. Her eyes opened abruptly when she heard a muffled sound coming from the Kazekage's room. Her first instict was to pounce and open the door. However, she needed to check first. Her byakugaan activated. The signature veins bulged on her temples. The blue haired woman scanned the room carefully. The only presence in the room was the red haired figure laying on the bed. _"He must be dreaming."_

Before she could deactivate her blood line trait, the girl noticed that the village leader was shirtless. Heat started to crawl to her face as she kept inspecting his toned body, which he usually hid behind loose clothing. Hinata observed for a few more seconds, she was abruptly taken by surprise when his eyes opened. She hurriedly deactivated her all seeing eyes.

* * *

 **I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Please review because they really encourage me to write more. If you have any questions, comments, or need clarifications do not hesitate to pm me. This way I can directly answer your questions.**

 **And please feel free to guess who you think the figure in the desert was. :3**

 **(Pretty please review :3)**

 **Do not forget to follow or favorite this story! I will update very quickly, in four days tops. (I have an exam this Wednesday wish me luck.)**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Linda1997**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone. As promised I did not make you wait too long for this chapter. I really hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed your reviews, they really help me to get the motivation to write more.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 3: Behind the Mask**

A drop of water fell from the ceiling and landed on the damp floor with a very distinct plonking sound. A group of eery looking men was sitting in the middle of this cave. The men were engaged in different activities. Some were sharpening knives, others were reading scrolls, and some just stared blankly at the cave's filthy ceiling. Green moss covered the walls of the damp cave. A mouse scurried across the floor before being impaled by a kunai that was thrown by one of those men.

A lanky figure was leaning against the wall, observing the others. The faint light that came from the entrance was enough to enable to distinguish his monstrous smile and his bright green eyes. The rest of his face was mysteriously hidden by the shadows.

"We will make our move in a months time. The power of the sand will be ours." With this said the dark figure burst into a scruffy laugh. The other men started to join in and the chorus of laughter was enough to send a shiver down the spine of whoever was unlucky enough to hear.

* * *

A pale hand ran through unruly red hair. The young Kazekage let out a weary sight. The week was almost up, his siblings would return and the girl would make her way back home. His sea foam colored eyes gazed at the kneeling figure in the middle of his office. The masked girl had a pile of books resting in arms. With very graceful movements she was placing each book in the right order in the bottom shelf of the bulky book case. Gaara let down the pen he was holding, he gaze intensified on her hands. Those soft looking hands that could take the life out of someone instantly. Black lidded eyes fluttered closed. He imagined that soft deadly touch on himself. His eyes abruptly opened, he was mentally scolding himself for such a thought.

The anbu put the last book in its place. The orange light of the setting sun was making its way through the small windows that dotted the wall behind the massive wooden desk. Her pale eyes locked on the figure sitting behind the desk. His well defined jaw was resting on his open palms, his gaze was absently looking around. The sight of the orange light hitting his red hair was breath taking. A small blush crept up her cheeks. She was very grateful for her white ceramic covering.

She got up and dusted her black pants off. His voice took her by surprise. "You are leaving tomorrow. You have completed your mission well. I am sure the Hokage will be pleased." She nodded in agreement. His gaze once again fell on her. Hinata had never felt so vulnerable and naked. Those piercing beautiful eyes could see through souls.

"I want to see your face." The anbu was taken by surprised. She unconsciously took a step backwards and shook her head gently. His monotone and husky voice reached her ears once more. "I know who you are, I am just curious of how you turned out Hyuga san."

Hinata was fighting really hard to restrain a yelp from escaping her lips. "I always get was I want."

The re haired boy gently pushed the chair back as he got up, his infamous gourd that was sitting beside him. It shook ever so slightly, alarming the blue haired woman even more.

A feeling he hadn't felt in so long slowly started to take over him. Memories flowed back into his mind.

 _A weak looking girl was standing in the middle of the room. Her knees were shaking. A boy that resembled her was standing on the other side of the room. His white eyes scanning the opponent. A smirk of amusement on his stern features. Gaara looked at the scene, his green eyes reflecting his boredom. He looked away, not interested in this one sided fight. Out of nowhere the sweet smell of iron reached his nose. His eyes looked at the scene once more. The girl was holding her chest. Thick streams of red flowed out of her mouth, her trembling knees wobbled more dangerously at every cough. Her pale skin was becoming paler at every cough. As she wheezed to intake more air, more blood escaped. The red haired spectator could not retain his excitement. Her blood was so sweet, he was so tempted to interfere and hold her in his deadly sand grasp. His hand shot to his head, holding his temple. The demon inside of him chuckled evilly. "She is pretty cute too." Gaara shuddered, but he was too late. She was being carried off, sweet blood trailing behind her._

The thirst for blood had abandoned him years ago, but he wanted to see this delicate face.

The door of the office shook as it was burst open. The wind mistress and the puppet master were standing there grinning. "We came back early, the peace treaty negotiations went so smoothly." A smirk on her face she let the fan drop on the ground. Her blue eyes dropped on the masked woman standing in a corner. "I see you didn't send her back." She gave Hinata an approving smile.

"Oy Gaara. You have to come to dinner tonight. The daimyo of the wind country is here." As Kankuro spoke those words a vein started bulging on Gaara's forehead. The wind country daimyo was very annoying and he personally was against Gaara coming into power. He let out a sigh, his strong arm was about to take the gourd from the ground. A hand stopped him. "No weapons at dinner." Temari set her fan against the wall, and Kankuro let down the scrolls from his back.

The siblings exited the office. Hinata's shoulders were relaxing. However, as he passed by he whispered in her ear. "This isn't over yet. I always get what I want." With a flick of his white cloak he was gone. Her eyes looked down.

She slumped against the wall, to just stand straight once again when she felt a presence. "Oh and anbu san, feel free to get food from the kitchen. Now that me and Kankuro are back you can take a break before your return journey tomorrow." "Hai, arigato Temari san."

* * *

His head was resting on the soft pillow. His blood locks sprawled around his head, leaving his forehead completely exposed. He could feel her reassuring chakra outside of the door. The nights where she had guarded him were the most peaceful. He gently stood up, not making any sound. He was just wearing black loose pants. His toned upper body was revealed, as he was wearing no shirt. Gaara performed the most familiar motion for him. Taking the gourd off from the ground and securing the leather straps around him.

He brought his right hand near his face and performed the most basic of hand signs. Sand enveloped him, he vanished from his room just to appear in front of the slumped figure. He immediately sent a rush of sand towards her direction, pinning her against the wall. The sand hardened. A ghost of a smile crept up his face. The young Kazekage brought his hand close to her face to remove the mask. As he gently removed the porcelain covering the kunoichi melted into water. _"A water clone."_

* * *

It was the morning of her departure. She stood in front of the Kazekage, he had to sign her mission scroll. Green eyes staring at the mask. His nimble hand tightened on the rolled up piece of paper and extended his arm towards her. Her pale hand reached up to take the scroll. Both of them were holding on. The young man pulled hard. She was thrust over the desk, her face ever so closed to his. He gently removed the mask from her face.

* * *

Kakashi was looking at the setting sun. _"She will come back soon."_ His one visible eye fell on the huge pile of paperwork on his office desk. Shizune did not have the time to come into the office. Lady Tsunade had a bar fight the night before, the black haired woman was tending to the wounded her lady caused. _"Beautiful but deadly."_ He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door was violently torn down. A sweat drop formed at the back of his head, his face twitched into an awkward smile. _"Speaking of the devil..."_

"Kakashi! Where is Huyga? You need her for that infiltration mission." His head fell to the side. _"How does she know about that?"_

A smirk was plastered on her face. "Why do you think I willingly let you have Shizune?"A heavy sight escaped his masked lips. "I sent an Aburame." Tsunade pondered on his statement. "You have purposely sent Hinata on the mission in Suna. What was your reason?"

The sixth Hokage smiled. "She is pretty, that's why. She has a special power, she can attract people and make them hopeless in her grasp."

The former Hokage smiled. _"He isn't that dumb afterall."_

* * *

 _The sixth Hokage was sitting in front of the fifth Kazekage. "The boy is troublesome." The silver haired man thought. Even if they were allies, and had helped each other during the war, both ninja villages still did what was best for them. Kakashi knew that Gaara was keeping information from him. However, it would have been hypocritical to be upset because he was withholding information as well. He needed to find a way to make Gaara more open. An idea started to tickle in his mind. "He is a young man after all."_

* * *

 **Sorry everyone. This was a short chapter, I am having a bit of a writer's block. So any suggestions are more than welcome. Please as always review, your reviews make me very happy and make me write faster. Thank you for reading I hope you are enjoying this story. :3**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Linda1997**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys are so awesome! Fourteen reviews for three chapters is the most I have ever gotten! They really motivate me to write more and more. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **To Eucliffe33: Thank you so much for the wonderful suggestions! I hope you will be please by this chapter!**

 **To SasuHina fan: Thank you, I will keep in mind all your awesome suggestions. I hope you think I am going in the right direction with this chapter.**

 **To anon: You will find out soon ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 4: Drunken Truth**

Pale eyes opened.

The night sky was the first things they saw. Darkness was warded off only by the tiny specks of light in the sky above. There was no moon. The cool gentle breeze playfully hit her exposed skin. The blue haired woman was laying on the soft grass near the slab of stone that brought sadness to her heart. Her eyes absently looked at the inscriptions hidden by darkness. No matter how much she wished to forget the name on the slab she knew it was there.

Neji Hyuga.

"Ne nii-san... D-do you remember Ga-Gaara?" She softly whispered, not bothering to hide her stutter. No response, just the wind rustling leaves and her hair.

Her thoughts were all over the place. She was not sure if to feel shame or relief. After all she had broken one of the main rules of an anbu. This rule was broken by her lack of competence. But then again, she was facing one of the most powerful shinobi around. The Hokage however did not seem to think this was a failure. This just added to the young woman's confusion.

 _Her heartbeat was so strong that she could feel it thumping in her throat. The only thing masking her embarrassment was the thin ceramic cover firmly placed on her face. Her eyes were gazing down as she was kneeling in front of the Hokage. The silver haired man glanced over the scroll she had just given him. His one visible eye dashing across the paper taking in the markings and the Kazekage's signature. After an amount of time that felt like an eternity to Hinata he looked down. "So Hinata-chan. How did your mission go?"_

 _The room started spinning. Cold sweat started to accumulate above her brow and behind her neck. The long midnight locks started adhering to her damp face. She swallowed, hoping she could control the never ending stutter that had plagued her for her whole life. "It went well...Hokage-sama." She cringed internally at her lie._

 _The older man's gaze fell on the girl standing in front of him. His very keen senses could notice her discomfort. She was shaking slightly, one of his eyebrows raised in a questioning manner. "Did something happen?"_

 _Her back grew stiff, the hair on her arms raised up. A chill ran through her entire body. She swallowed once more. "I broke one of the major rules of the anbu." The last part of her sentence was whispered._

" _Was your identity revealed?" She slowly nodded, her eyes closed, waiting for the scolding to begin._

" _Good job Hinata-chan."_

The sixth had told her to get a few days off. He had promised he would send her on a mission proper to her rank soon enough.

The sun was slowly rising, tinting the clouds with a beautiful hue of red and orange. The name on the slab of stone became clearer as the sun rose into the sky. When it became too painful to look at the girl rose to her feet.

Konoha was waking up. Hinata walked the sleepy streets. Shop owners opening up and displaying their merchandise. She approached a stall selling pastries. Her white eyes lingered on the perfectly shaped cinnamon roll. The smell of sweet spices and sugar mixed as it reached her nostrils. She tapped her pocket and heard the sound of the coins, she reached inside to grab a few round metal disks. She let them drop on the counter like grains of rise in a field. One by one she counted the amount necessary. The stall owner, a sweet looking old woman smiled, showing she was missing a few teeth.

The girl continued her morning walk munching happily on her sweet treat. The frosted sugar melting on her tongue and mixing with the delicate cinnamon.

A large commotions grabbed her attention. From one of the bars that lined the streets a table flew out. It broke the window and landed on the paved road, almost hitting a small child. The young blue haired woman dropped her treat and decided to check it out.

She cautiously came closer to the bar. The door had been tore down, the window was shattered and she could hear noises coming from the inside. A small fat man scurried from the building. He bumped into Hinata and looked at her with a horrified expression plastered on his face. "Miss! Are you a shinobi?" His voice carried a tone of urgency. The girl could do nothing else but nod carefully.

"Please save my business! A crazy drunk lady is ravaging the place!" With this said he hushed the girl inside.

The sight in front of her made her shudder. Lady Tsunade was sitting on the floor leaning again a wall. The whole place was made of broken tables and she could see people cowering in a corner. The former Hokage was sporting red cheeks and an intoxicated gaze. Hinata attribute this behavior to the numerous bottles of sake that littered the ground around the older woman. Hinata did not have the strength to deal with a drunken Tsunade. She felt a small tap on her shoulder. To her great relief she was greeted with a fake smile.

"Sai-san."

"I can see that the lady is having fun with all these people." While he was saying that he glanced at the nervous smiles sported by the employees of the bar. All of them cowering in a corner trying not to annoy the drunken beauty.

Hinata adopted a perplexed expression and a huge sweat drop formed behind her head. "I don't, thin-think that's the case. Could you please send a message to Shizune-san?"

The older boy gave her another sweet fake smile as he complied. He quickly rolled out a scroll and started drawing a bird. He then gathered his chakra and gave life to his drawing. The beautiful ink bird took flight and left the two teens alone.

The girl took a cautious step towards the drunken mess. Her white eyes met hazy amber ones. A crooked smile adorned the lady's face. "Ah Hinata-chan. How is your seduction mission going?"

She could feel her blood run cold and all the hair on her body stand up. For how much she racked her brain she could not phantom what this woman was talking about. And the intervention of the emotionless shinobi did not help. "You know, they say that a drunk man's words are a sober man's thoughts?"

Her gaze was still fixated on the older woman. _"She can answer the questions I have about Kakashi sensei's odd behavior."_ She thought quickly. "Tsunade-sama. W-What mission?"

"The one to seduce the Kaz.." She hiccuped and gave the girl another drunken smile. It was obvious that she was completely out of it and it took her a lot of strength to muster a coherent thought.

"The mission to get information from Sun..." She was interrupted once again when a black haired woman approached her. "Tsunade-sama! You should be ashamed of yourself. Drinking in the morning!" Scolded Shizune.

"I started last night." Tsunade answered thinking that it made it better.

The younger woman hoisted her superior as she gave the owner an apologetic smile.

Hinata sighed, she was so close in getting her answers.

* * *

The cold desert night was silent. Past midnight nobody was on the streets. Except a few drunks and women wearing very short skirts. Suna showed its true colors at this time of day. Sea green eyes were taking in all these imperfections. He looked over his city, he loved and wanted to protect every part of his village. If anyone bothered to look up they could see a figure standing on the tallest tower. Wearing black clothing and a white scarf that was blown by the wind. With crossed arms he looked down.

The silent protector averted his gaze from the city below. They turned towards the night sky. In this moonless night only the stars were giving off light. His heavily lidded eyes fluttered closed. He saw two moons. Two perfectly round orbs, pearly white in color, but they had some sort of hue her could not put his finger on.

The young man shook his head, erasing the thought from his mind. He hoisted himself down onto the pavement of the roof. His legs dangling over the edge. The wind grew in power, making the scarf trail behind him with more energy. With his eyes closed he savored the cool and quiet of the desert night.

The young man felt a familiar presence behind him. "What is it Kankuro." He said without bothering to turn his head around.

"Me and Temari are going on another mission. Would you like your beautiful babysitter again?"

Gaara sighed. He knew this was going to come sooner or later. For some reason he felt annoyance bubble inside of him. "Don't be disrespectful."

"I will take that as a yes. I will send word to the Hokage." The re haired boy stayed in place. He did not want to admit it but he was kind of looking forward to it. It had been three weeks since those white eyes met his.

* * *

The silver haired man laid his lazy looking eye on the young woman. Shizune had come to his office with a scroll coming from Suna. The green paper indicated this was not of great importance. He took it and slowly peeled the seal. Revealing the scribbled handwriting. A small smile crept up his face. "I know exactly who to send on this mission."

* * *

 _She could feel the strong pull. It was a firm and powerful tug. Before she knew it he had pulled her over his desk. His strong masculine features just inches away from hers. The girl was put under a trance. Her pearly white orbs trailed over his sea foam green colored eyes. His eyes were piercing because of the heavy black circling surrounding them. Her eyes then glanced at his strong jaw line._

 _She almost jumped when she felt his fingers graze the side of her face. He was grabbing the mask and slowly pealing it off her. She was unable to move. She started to wriggle in panic, only to realize that there was a sandy grip encircling her waist._

 _The mask was taken off and his eyes were staring deep into hers._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed. As always review, favorite, and follow! If you have any suggestions, questions or need clarifications do not hesitate to pm me. I decided to update for this story every Monday. Sometimes I might update more than once a week. I will try my best to keep the schedule! (The more you review, the more I update.)**

 **Lots of love :3,**

 **Linda1997**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again. I updated on the promised day! Aren't I so nice? I hope you are enjoying this story so far. Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! It makes me want to write more and better! You guys are the best, please keep reviewing.**

 **To SasuHina fan: Thank you so much for the reminder. I hope that I picked the right categories. The reason why they were blank was that I had no idea what genre this story was. So thank you again, and also for always reviewing.**

 **To Eucliffe33: I hope this chapter answers all your questions and speculations! I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **Disclaimer: As always I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.**

 **Chapter 5: The Escort Mission Begins**

The sun was slowly peeking from the distant horizon. Touching the world with its warm bright rays, giving the landscape a golden color. Very few birds were in the sky, as some were still in deep slumber. The crisp morning air made everything more still, except the figure that was dashing though the woods. She jumped from tree branch to the next. Listening to the creaking of the wood under her shoes and the rustling of leaves as she flew by.

In the stillness of the forest she could feel her own heart beat faster. The young woman felt very self conscious, as she was wearing her normal clothes. A light pink short sleeved shirt over a darker long sleeved one, and a light blue long skirt. She missed the comfort given to her by the ceramic mask. Her forehead protector was secured on her thin neck. Moving slightly with every jump.

She had been traveling for two long days. She had barely slept. Her muscles were sore, making every jump more uncomfortable than the previous one. Her training as and anbu provided her with great amounts of stamina. However, no matter her hard training and top notch kunoichi skills, she was still a young woman. So young and innocent looking that she could easily be mistaken with a defenseless adolescent girl. Her long midnight hair was let down and it flowed behind her with every leap she took. As she passed through villages she could feel the stares people gave her as they looked up in her direction. She could not help but blush and regret her decision to wear a skirt. However, she was instructed to look "charming".

 _The lazy looking silver haired man was absently looking at a scroll. His one visible eyes scurried over the symbols, no matter how many times he re read the scroll he could not get to work. It was a hot summer day. The wind was nowhere to be found. The big window in the Hokage's office was open, in a desperate attempt to refresh the room. In vain, nobody could escape the weather._

 _The village leader felt a soft, warm but powerful chakra signature. He dropped his lazy eye onto the floor in front of his desk. There she was. The young dark haired beauty bowing in front of him. Her long locks were framing her unmasked face perfectly. His gaze traveled down, taking in every detail of her curvaceous figure._

 _It took the man a few seconds before concentrating on the reason why she was in his presence. The man shoved his perverted thoughts to the back of his head before he addressed the girl. "Oh, ohayo Hinata-chan. I have a non anbu mission for you." She did not respond, instead she gave him a polite nod, politely urging him to elaborate. It was not uncommon that anbus also took regular missions. After the fourth Shinobi war there were many casualties. All hidden villages, including Konoha were having a shortage of Shinobi._

" _The Kazekage has requested our village to send a capable shinobi to escort him to Kumo." The older man hardly suppressed a smile when he saw her react to the mention of a certain red head._

 _Milky eyes looked up. "And you have selected me?" As a response to her question he lightly chuckled._

" _Not entirely. He requested for you."_

 _The young woman blushed and looked away. "What does this mean?" She thought to herself in panic._

 _Not waiting for her to accept the mission the Hokage continued. "You will depart tomorrow for the hidden sand." She bowed respectfully and was about to exit through the heavy looking wooden door._

" _Oh and one more thing Hinata-chan. Look charming will you?" He said while smiling under his navy blue mask. "H-ha-hai."_

The journey to the hidden cloud village was a long one. Especially from Suna. Konoha was closer to the final destination. However, she was to accompany the Kazekage throughout the entire journey. Hinata was not certain why Gaara needed to accomplish such a long journey. It was not usual for a hidden village leader to move around. Furthermore, he was one of the most capable shinobi that walked the earth. There was no need for him to have another shinobi to accompany him. All her questions went unanswered, the sixth Hokage has assured her that the red haired man would answer them.

There were no more trees to jump on. The forest finished abruptly as the red endless desert began. One more day and she would reach her destination.

It was still early in the morning. Swallowing a few food pills that were red in color she decided to carry on full speed. Her goal was to reach before nightfall.

* * *

 _His cold and stoic green eyes stared into scared white ones. After having removed the mask he was able to contemplate the entirety of her delicate face. There was no doubt about it, she was the girl whose blood he once wanted within his killing sand. Time was certainly favorable to her. Her once short blob of hair was now long, however it still framed her face in the same fashion. Indigo bangs a few centimeters from her big pearly eyes. Her eyes, were once way too big for her small face, but with time it seemed that everything balanced out. With time her awkward looking childish face had become harmonious. He let his gaze fall on her full dew colored lips. They were slightly shaking, showing her evident discomfit. However, he ignored it._

 _Once again his sea foam colored eyes landed on the upper part of her face, which was now a light shade of pink. Confused about this sudden change in complexion the young Kazekage inched closer towards the girl. Inspecting her cheeks. A soft yelp escaped her quivering lips. He must have lowered his guard. Hands full of chakra hit the sandy arm that was fastened to the girl's waist. The golden grains fell forming a heap onto the carpeted floor. Before he could react, she was gone, and had taken the mission scroll with her._

 _Gaara slumped back into his comfortable looking chair. His stoic expression remain unwavering._

* * *

She once again had to suffer the leer given to her by the puppet master. Unlike the first time he had directed such a stare towards her she now felt completely naked. Her mask had once been able to conceal her discomfort and more importantly hid her face away from any danger. But now he was able to observe the whole of her. Which made Hinata extremely self conscious. To make things worse, his blond haired sister was nowhere to be found. She had once punished her younger sibling for such an act. Remembering she was in a foreign village the girl barely suppressed the urge to activate her bloodline limit and hit the man on his 64 chakra points.

Her posture relaxed visibly as she was left alone in the spacious office. She had been told that the Kazekage would shortly join her. Her white eyes rested onto the large wooden desk position in front of her. Red slowly crept up her cheeks as the memory of her leaning on this desk resurfaced in her mind. Their faces had been so close to one another.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought her back to reality. However the red on her cheeks darkened in shade when she realized who it was. The blue haired girl gracefully bowed in response to such an important presence in front of her.

Gaara examined the bowing figure in front of him. His hard gaze memorized everything about her. As a sensor type nin he was trained to be observant of his surroundings. She was wearing civilian clothing, which was a smart choice considering this journey was to be low profile. She was more feminine with these clothes rather than with her colorless anbu attire.

His gaze was once again on her moon like eyes. Now she was standing up straight. A formal posture, that he could only attribute to her noble upbringing. The information that his older sister had provided him about the girl returned.

" _She was once the Hyuga heiress. However, it is now her younger sister that has taken over that role. However, this was a good thing because without the duty of taking over a clan she was able to freely become an anbu."_

As she had proven to him the last time they had met she was qualified to be in such a position. The harmonious mix of the Huyga gentle palm technique and anbu stealth training birthed one fine shinobi.

Hinata looked at the man in front of her. He was not much taller than her, his height and delicate frame revealed his past as a small child. Her mind wondered to the time she had met Gaara as a child, during her first Chunnin examinations. He had stood in the forest, so small and frail looking. The gourd on his back looked way to heavy for him to carry it. however he boldly challenged a menacing looking man. And had won the confrontation without much of an effort.

She was snatched away from her day dreaming when she heard his husky low voice. " Rest, we leave tomorrow before sunrise. Now you may go."

"Ha-hai Kazekage-sama."

She was in normal ninja duty, so she was not obliged to act stern and stoic. So she allowed herself to stutter.

* * *

To her great dismay her question had stayed unanswered. She was now following her red haired travel companion. They had left Suna without a word, running in the desert, along the path she had walked on the previous day. Back to the land of fire. Kumo was the farthest great hidden village from Suna. It would take them at least seven days to complete the journey.

The sun was hot on the desert, the violent rays scorching the girl's face. She curiously glanced and the one traveling in front of her. His red blood hair bounced a every step he took. It had always looked so disheveled, Hinata doubted he ever combed it. Since it was a low profile mission he was not wearing his white kage cloak. He was wearing a rigid looking crimson coat with the same colored trousers. His gourd was always on his back in the usual position.

Night was about to fall. To the girl's great relief they had reached the edge of the endless red desert. Between the border of the Land of Fire and Land of Wind many cities had flourished. This was because many travelers wished to rest before heading into the harsh desert.

Both travelers were standing in front of the village gate. It was bustling with people. All of them busy going about their normal activities. Hinata observed as women picked vegetables for their supper, how children were running around playing tag and laughing heartily. Her contemplation was cut short by a certain, now familiar monotonous voice. "We will rest here tonight. Hide your forehead protector."

She complied. Skillfully untying the dark fabric that adorned her slim neck. She then folded it and put it in the safety of her bag. The two undercover shinobi approached the gate. They were let in without any hesitation. _"They are pretty relaxed here, considering it is a civilian town. Even in Konoha we are more careful about who we let in."_ She thought to herself.

The two started looking for an inn where they could spend the night. However every time they were rejected. All of them were full. Hinata had been instructed to do the talking, since Gaara was not the talkative type.

"Sorry sweetie we are full for the night." They all seemed to say to her.

They had finally reached the end of the town. There was one last inn to check. This one was graceful and cozy looking. As they walked into the lobby they were welcomed by an old calm looking woman. Hinata slowly neared the desk at which the lady was sitting at. "What can I do for such a pretty lady as you?" She said making the girl blush.

"I wou-would be eternally grateful if you had t-two rooms available so me and my f-fri-friend here could spend the night." She cringed internally at how she could not say friend without stuttering.

"I am sorry dear but I only have one room available at the moment."

"A-ano.." She was about to answer but she as interrupted.

"We will take it." With this said Gaara took the key that the woman was offering Hinata.

"It is room number 16." The old lady said to Hinata with a smile. "And dear, your friend seems troubled." As and answer to the old lady's comment Hinata gave her a weak smile hoping Gaara did not hear.

The room was clean and orderly. There was one bed in the far left corner. A big window on the wall in front of the door. A simple bathroom with a shower and the essentials. "You will take the bed."

She looked at him in disbelief. "Demo.. Kazekage-sam..." He cut her off before she could protest any further.

"I do not sleep any ways. Now go to the market to get us supper."

With this said he disappeared into his signature whirlwind of sand.

* * *

Hinata had left the inn with a perplexed look on her face. He had left her without a word, however, as if out of nowhere she found a few coins in her pocket. She assumed he had left those there in order to buy their supper. The young girl had no idea what the young Kage fancied eating. So she stopped by a sushi booth and ordered two portions of nigiri. She liked it, so she hoped he did as well.

On her way back to the inn she was feeling thankful for looking like a civilian. _"This way nobody would notice me or give me a second thought. I am safer this way."_ How she was mistaken.

She was so deep in the thoughts that she did not notice that she was been followed. She had only perceived their presence when it was a bit too late. "Hello pretty thing. What are you doing out so late?"

She froze. _"OMG what should I do? I can't reveal myself as a shinobi!"_ She gulped loudly as she turned around. Two tall men were leering at her. Their brown eyes bore into her white ones. Panic started to seep through her when she realized they weren't looking at her face anymore.

"Let us take you home? So we can know each other better." Said the man closest to her as he gave her a sly wink.

"Ano...I h-have t-to go bac-back now." She tried to run away from such a sinister bunch. However they each held her by both wrists. She gave a soft yelp as the brown paper bags she was holding fell from her hands and fell onto the floor. The food fell out and was now all ruined on the sidewalk.

However now she had bigger problems. She had to escape these two without blowing off her cover as a shinobi.. She was taken out of her thought as she felt a hand where it shouldn't be. The girl tried to struggle. Her movements however were only met by evil chuckles. "Oh where do you think you are going? You are missing the fun part."

"Leave her alone." Three heads looked up. Hinata's face lit up. Sea foam colored eyes were taking in the whole scene. He had a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"It is none of your business."

Gaara gave out a sigh. "Just let her go, you do not want to mess with me."

"Oh yeah what will you do shorty?"

Before he had time to react the man was surrounded by sand and thrown onto the nearest wall. He fell unconscious on the pavement. The other one started yelling and ran away, letting go of the poor Hinata.

"Arigato...Ka-kazekage-sama." Red once again crept on her cheeks as she felt his gaze on her.

"Dinner is ruined. Let us just find a place to eat." The girl nodded and obediently followed him.

 **Hello everybody! This chapter is longer than the last so you should be proud of me! (You can reward me by reviewing :p) I love reading your reviews they really give me the motivation to write more and better! Any type of review is welcomed (as long as not insulting) I greatly appreciate criticism.**

 **I would like to thank all of you that have continuously reviewed! You have a special place in my heart! Also a big thank you for all those who favorited me as an author. It make me so happy.**

 **By the way, I am not loving the title of this FanFiction. I just gave it at the beginning, but I find it boring and unoriginal. So if you have any suggestions that would be more creative and more fitting for this story please do not hesitate to pm me or review!**

 **Thank you so much. :3**

 **See you next Monday!**

 **Lots of love.**

 **Linda1997**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody. I am so so so sorry that I did not update Monday. I was tired and to be honest I am having a mild writers block. Please do not hate me. I was two days late and I am trying to do my very best. I will like to thank you guy for all your reviews. Enjoy this chapter and keep reading!**

 **To anon: You think so ;)**

 **To SasuHina fan: I know what you mean. I tried to include more of Gaara's point of view in this chapter I hope you enjoy it. Next chapter will be Gaara centered as well. Thank you for always reading and reviewing!**

 **To Ai Megurine: It feels so good to see you review for this story as well! Here I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

 **To** **Red-velvet-sash568904: I am so glad that you think this story is interesting! You are a very attentive reader, because to be honest I did not intend to have those hints but it's good if it makes my FanFiction better! Thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 6: Sand Shield Broken**

Her pale skin looked like it was made out of the smoothest silk in the silver moonlight. Her closed eyelids concealed the beautiful white orbs. Her face was completely relaxed, her parted lips widened ever so slightly with each constant breath. Sea foam colored eyes watched carefully at her chest rising and falling. Sleeping was a mystery for Gaara. He didn't know where people went, and the world of dreams was just inconceivable to him. If it wasn't for the slow and regular rising of her chest he could have guessed her for dead.

His eyes shifted to the night sky. Small specks of light known as stars were insignificant compared to the round silver beauty towering above them. The moon. When he once had the Shukaku within him, the sight of a full moon would have made his blood boil with excitement. It was during that time that his thirst for the iron liquid was at its peak. However, now he could admire Earth's satellite in complete calm.

The extraction of the tailed beast had changed him. Instead of seeking blood, he had tried to seek human connections such as trust. However, even if trust was something he longed for, he would not give his away carelessly. But the few people he gave his trust to, it was unconditional. He would give his life away without hesitation for those people; Naruto, Temari, Kankuro, Baki-sensei...

Light turquoise eyes once again glanced at the sleeping figure sprawled onto the bed. She was wearing a loose white shirt and purple sweat pants. She had called it her pajama, the red haired boy had been puzzled because he never had the use for such garments.

He sighed in annoyance. Why was he giving so much attention to what she said? It doesn't matter right now, he had more important things to think about. _"It will never matter."_ He thought dryly as he tried to steer his thoughts into another direction.

" _The meeting with the Raikage will be a very delicate matter. I have to make him agree to.."_ The young Kazekage's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an unknown presence. The sensor nin would feel a distinct chakra signature that was being repressed. He could feel the user trying desperately to suppress their presence. The gourd on the floor next to the window sill where he was sitting began to shake in a menacing manner. Gaara was ready to strike any intruder. However, he let his sand to rest when he felt the presence leave quickly.

Their stay would remain undisturbed at least until morning.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open as she could feel the warm sun rays hitting her skin. The warmth seeped into her dormant joints and muscles. Her body slowly started to open up and relax as a response to the warmth that was hitting her. She extended her arms far above her head until she felt the sweet cracking relief. Her now awake muscles allowed her to move about.

White eyes darted around the room in search of red. However, she could find none. Her gaze was met only by the bland coloring of the room she was in. Cream colored walls, and light wooden furniture. She gave a heavy sigh.

Purple clad legs stretched from the bed and touched the icy wooden floor. A shudder ran down every bone in her spine as she felt little grains slide off of her body. Her gaze focused on the floor next to her feet. She could clearly see the sand. Her eyes then traveled up on the white bed sheets. She grabs one end and gave it a good shake. A myriad of tiny grains flew into the air.

A loud shriek could be heard into the room. It bounced on every wall. The origin of that sound was a frightened young woman. White eyes as big as saucers and quivering lower lip. Thoughts started swarming around her head. Trying to add one and one, figuring out how his sand got into her bed.

Then it hit her like a train.

 _Her head was low, it felt so heavy because of all the shame she had to bear. Her; and elite shinobi sent to escort the great Sand Kage. However, she had to be saved, and not from other elite shinobi, but but from a bunch of prevy up to no good civilians. The blue haired girl was internally ripping all of her midnight locks._

 _She was so absorbed into her thoughts that she did not realize that her travel companion had abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. The young woman collided into a strong back. The tip of her ivory colored nose touched the soft crimson fabric before the rest of her face and body came into contact._

 _The contact was so brief, however she had just enough time to feel his warmth. It radiated from from the covering clothing and entered her body. A soft yelp escaped her lips as she stumbled back. She looked at him. Her face was a color similar to his hair. The young woman examined the man standing in front of her on the busy street. He did not seem fazed by the sudden contact that she had clumsily initiated._

 _Their gazed stayed locked for what seemed like an eternity. The seconds stretched ad became hours. He blinked and when his sea foam gaze was once again on her she felt cold sweat drip down her spine. Each drop creating a cold wave that made her want to shiver._

" _You did well to fake yourself a civilian. You kept out cover."_

 _His words hang into the air. They took their sweet time to reach Hinata's ears. His husky made her ears twitch so softly. When his statement was finished she found herself longing to hear his vice again._

 _The gears in her brain started working too late. He was already walking away from her. "Did he try to comfort me?" She thought surprised. The cold stoic cold man seemed to be the least likely person to do such a thing._

 _Her eyes were focused on the ground. "Are you coming or not?" His voice pulled her out of her revery once again. White eyes looked up to see a figure standing inches away staring down at her._

" _Keep the civilian act. Don't worry, my sand will watch over you."_

The memory made the girl even more confused. _"Why would he do such a thing?"_

* * *

The two shinobi were soaring through the sky. The red haired male was leading the way. Gaara kept his focus on both the trees in front of him and the girl behind him. The presence he had felt lurking about their room the night before had been gone. Even so, his sand was on full alert, ready to protect both him and his companion. _"I am protecting her just because I can't let one of Kakashi's shinobis die."_

His sand was the ultimate defense. It activated in the form of a sand wall to shield him from any danger. Each grain of that golden sand contained the precious life force of the woman that gave him life. All the love she had for her youngest son was represented in her sacrifice for him. The sand shield prevented all harm from coming close to him. It was better at sensing danger than Gaara himself. Sometimes it protected the red haired boy from himself.

However, the sand allowed some to pass. His siblings and Naruto were the only people that could penetrate his barrier. This was understandable that it was so because they all had a special space in the Kage's heart. However, this girl. This frail looking flower was able to touch him. Even if it wasn't intentional of her part, her body made contact with his and the grains did not intervene. Furthermore, the sand seemed to be attracted by the blue haired woman. The grains circled about her, yearning to encircle her. Gaara closed his eyes and he could still imagine the feel of her contact. The delicate skin had sent a burning sensation through his clothing. However, it was not an unpleasant burn. He would never admit it, but he would have liked for that contact to last longer.

Gaara shook his head violently. This was not the time to think about such none sense. _"It is just a coincidence. The sand probably sees her as weak and frail."_ He tried to justify.

The two stopped in a clearing at sundown. The cold dusk wind made the leaves rustle. The breeze gently played with his red locks as he stayed stoic. His legs were dangling from the branches of the tree. His back firmly against the powerful ancestral trunk. His blue eyes fixated at the sky, looking for the silver beauty. As the sun went down, she acquired more light.

He quickly blinked, and for the briefest moment he saw two moons. The pale white color was made even more beautiful with the hint of lavender and the thick black eyelashes that encircled them.

He blinked again, chasing away those eyes. It was true what they said. Hyuga eyes can stare into a man's soul. In this case, they troubled his soul.

The close sound of splashing water made his head slowly travel towards the playful sound. His vision was blocked. He could not see any further that the tree on his left. He knew that near the clearing there was a river that slowed with dark blue water.

He stood on the branch, feeling his legs heavy because of the long day of traveling. He decided to leave his sand behind. He was not going into a dangerous place, and he was just looking for his travel companion.

He hoped off the sturdy branch and landed gracefully onto the grass below. The soft green colored strands bent below his feet.

He started to take the path towards the water source. He could remember the girl saying that she was going to freshen up. His sea foam colored eyes were met by a massive body of blue water. The strong river flowed towards the south. His eyes darted across the river, looking for the blue haired woman. He found her. His legs stopped moving. He was fixed into place and his eyes were fixated on her.

The young woman was standing on the river. Waltzing across its surface. She was clad in long black pants and a short sleeved loose purple shirt. She moved her arms about and the water followed with her. She was using her chakra to move the water about.

The red haired man was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. She was training, and it was beautiful, but he knew how deadly it could be.

He stood there for what seemed like hours. Observing her every move. How she shaped the water and made it twirl about her.

Night feel. Both shinobi were in the proximity of the fire. One was sleeping soundly on the ground while the other was seating alert.

The night was silent.

 **I know this chapter was kind of uneventful but please bear with me I will do my best the next one. Please keep reading and reviewing. It makes me very happy to know you like this story. If you have any doubt, observations or questions do not hesitate to pm me. See you Monday hopefully.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Linda1997**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody I am back! Please don't make me cry :( Just one review for the last chapter? What am I doing wrong? Please guys, reviews mean a lot to me. So please take a few minutes to leave a few words! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **As always flashbacks and thoughts are in italics.**

 **To Red-velvet-sash568904: Thank you so much for the review! Please feel the love. Thank you also for the writing tips.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 7: Touch**

Bright green eyes could be seen in the middle of the abundant foliage of the forest. The silver rays of the moon gave them an eery look. They shined with something dangerous, primal; lust for power. Those hungry eyes took in everything. They calculated the distant between them and the location of the prized prey. The colored orbs observed the scene in front of them.

They could see the back of the younger man, so young he was piratically a boy, scurrying in front. The green eyed man grinned. His sharp looking teeth were exposed. Anyone who could see him right now would run away without looking back. He was totally terrifying. However, it was not because he had the looks of a monster. In some ways he was quite attractive. But pure evil reeked off of him.

His hungry eyes caught the young boy coming back from doing his task. _"Everything is going according to plan."_ He thought darkly. Green eyes looked up at the silver moon. _"Perfect timing he thought."_ He added.

The younger man was now standing in front. He had extremely light brown eyes; so light that they looked golden. He also sported sandy colored hair. He bowed to his superior and looked at the older man with a smug smile on his face. "I succeeded my mission sensei."

The green eyed man smiled his toothy grin once again. He outstretched a gloved hand and reached the boy's head. He placed his hand on top of the boy's sandy colored hair and ruffled it playfully. "Your talent had been of very great use to me. Good job boy."

* * *

The young Kazekage darted across the forest. He jumped from branch to branch, he was so graceful that it looked like he wasn't moving at all. His blood hair was pushed back by the wind exposing the symbol engraved on his forehead. His impassive face staid as such and his sea foam colored eyes fixed in front of him. He did not even glance back at his travel companion. The blue haired girl was following closely behind him with a similar grace, except she lacked the ever present stoic fa _ç_ ade.

Silence reigned in the forest.

They had reached the borders between the Land of Fire and the Land of Hot Water. This was new for the girl because she had never been in this land. The two shinobi looked at the horizon. The sun was setting behind the trees. The Land of Hot Water was just as green as the Land of Fire. The ancestral trees dotted the landscape in abundant forests. There were several hot water springs and it was not a rare event to see a wall of steaming water rise into the air. Geysers were part of the landscape, and they were the source of profit.

The blue haired girl looked at the man darting in front of her. The last rays of sun hit his red hair making them shine. He had an almost angel like appearance. The sight of his beautiful red hair made her stomach churn in distress. The details of her true mission resurfaced. She had tried to bury them, however for how hard she tried she couldn't.

 _The young woman was shoving the necessities for her mission into her dark grey travel pack. Ninja tools, food pills, water, sleeping bag, and an extra pair of clothes. The Hokage had just given her a very important mission and she had to be prepared. "I have to show to the Kagekage that our village is just as strong as theirs." She thought to herself proudly._

 _The young kunoichi kept packing and she was now ready for the long journey. Her hands were buried into her closet when she felt a presence. Her shoulders tensed up for a split second before they relaxed once more. She turned around and bowed down so low that her blue locks almost reached the wooden floor. "Hokage-sama, what is the reason for this honorable visit."_

 _The silver haired man was sitting on the window sill. He looked friendlier without his village leader attire. The man was just wearing simple black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. As always he was holding his infamous orange book and the man was sporting his usual affable covered smile. "Hinata-chan, I have an optional mission for you."_

 _The girl was now standing straight and looking at the man in front of her with respect. However she could not help but be puzzled. Missions were never optional for a shinobi, especially the higher the rank of said shinobi. Her pale eyes were fixed on the man, politely urging him to continue with his explanation._

" _Peace is very important Hinata-chan. We try our best to be allies with the other villages." The man began._

 _The girl knew all this, and she could not help but be more puzzled. "However, villages will always do what is best for them. Information is not always given willingly." Kakashi stated before he let himself go into a suspense filled pause._

 _She shifted uncomfortably from one leg to another. Cold sweat started to accumulate at the back of her neck. The girl felt fear rise within her, she knew what he was going to ask her. It was just as lady Tsunade had mentioned when she was drunk._

" _I want you to find out what the village hidden in the sand is hiding from us. Furthermore I want you to investigate this sudden visit to the Raikage."_

 _Hinata let the news sink in. Her mission was standard, as an anbu this espionage missions were part of her daily routine. However, for some obscure reason it felt so wrong in her heart to do such a thing to the red haired man. Instead of refusing to take on the mission she wanted to inquire about why she was chosen. "Hokage-sama I would like to know wh.."_

" _Call me Sensei Hinata-chan." The older man interrupted her and gave her a one eyed smile._

" _Now it is even harder to refuse." She thought panic starting to rise. "Sensei, what have you chosen me?"_

" _That is very simple Hinata-chan. It is because you are a skilled kunoichi." The man said, however he then paused and continued his explanation. "And a beautiful young woman."_

 _Hinata had heard of these missions. Girls were supposed to used their talent as women for spying missions. All the other girls in Konoha twelve had taken such missions. She was lucky enough to have escaped them. But now, she had to do such a mission, and she felt very conflicted because it involved a certain red head._

" _You do not have to give me an answer now Hinata-chan. But when you decide you can just go on with the mission. Well see you." With this said he vanished._

Gaara had stopped in the middle of a clearing. "We will set up camp here." The girl complied by obeying his orders. She collected wood for the camp fire and started cooking.

She skillfully placed some fish on sticks and started roasting them by the fire. On top of the heat source she placed a pot full of water and rice. The meals she cooked were always very simple and delicious.

The young man stood by watching. His back was firmly resting against a tree trunk. He observed the girl cooking. He had tasted it several times before as she often insisted she cooks. The girl showed such love and care in everything she did that it made the boy feel warm on the inside. _"She is very beautiful too."_

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the unwanted thought. However they kept coming back. Making his mind a blur. Teal colored eyes lingered on her pale and delicate hands. A strong desire for the touch of those hands rose in him. The touch of her soft skin lingered on him.

 _It was almost the full moon and Gaara was staring at the beauty in the sky. The clearing was quite and she wind was pleasantly warm. The only sound that could reach his ears was her regular breathing. The young woman was lying on the ground next to him. Her blue locks were all in disarray and her lips were slightly parted._

 _The young man gave her no notice until she started shifting in her sleep. Her once peaceful features were now plagued by a frown. Her limbs moved in several direction and undecipherable words darted past her soft pink lips._

 _Gaara was unfamiliar with the world of sleep and dreams, nightmares however were part of his daily life when the Shukaku was still sealed within him. The red haired boy outstretched a hand towards the sleeping girl out of pity. He was about to shake her awake to tear her away from her terror when suddenly her two pale arms swung around him. She buried her face into his chest and remained still._

 _His eyes were so wide that they became the size of two plates. He could feel her warmth as it seeped through him. The boy was unable to fight the temptation of gently stroking her silky hair. Fingers started to venture inside the blue forest of her hair. The smooth feel made him crave for more. Gaara now wanted the feel of her skin beneath his fingertips._

 _His nimble fingers traveled down to her face. He slowly traced the soft bridge of her jaw. As a young boy he had been deprived of such feelings, nobody would let him close enough for touch._

 _However, now that he felt her skin he still wanted more. The young man turned the girl around on his lap. Her face was now clearly exposed to him. He leaned._

 _Pale milky eyes opened. They were still in a daze. Gaara had enough time to flee. When consciousness flowed back into the girl we was once again sitting and observing the silver moon._

A pale hand was holding a simple wooden bowl filled with rice and fish. It was outstretched towards him. The smell of cooked fish and rice floated around in the air. As it reached his nostrils the craving was already building up. His eyes traveled from the bowl to the hand that was holding it. from the hand his eyes reached the arm, then the shoulder until they set on the neck. Teal colored orbs finally met white ones.

Hinata could feel the blush creeping into her face. Never had she been observed in such a manner. The young Kage had been quiet for the past two days, he seemed even more cold an distant. This caused dismay to Hinata. However, she caught him more than once staring at her intently. Was he mad at her? She couldn't tell.

The young man grabbed the bowl and jumped up a tree.

" _Hinata-chan. You need to learn of to seduce a man." The girl could smell the heavy alcohol in the breath of the woman standing in front of her. The former Hokage had caught the girl by the arm before she could even reach the village gate. "For this mission you need to learn how to drive a man crazy. Do you know how to kiss?" Her face turned three shades darker at the question that Lady Tsunade had just asked her._

 _The truth was that she had never kissed, the reason was because she was too shy and also because the only guy she had ever wanted to kiss was with someone else._

" _Will I have to kiss Gaara if I take this mission?" She thought panic rising into her once again._

 _As if she had read her thoughts the older woman continued. "Oh honey you will have to do much more than just kiss." With this said she winked and drunkenly walked off._

His sudden leap made the girl wonder once again what was wrong. She knew about his dark past, and his difficulty to open up. However she had never expected him to be so hard to read. She was a Hyuga, reading people was one of their many gifts.

After finishing her simple meal she decided to go wash the dishes at the spring nearby by. The water was fresh and crystal clear. The girl was deep into her task, however she could not miss the familiar chakra signature. "Do you need anything Gaara-sama?" She asked without even turning around.

The young man sat next to her and gave her his empty bowl. Their fingers touched, electricity ran through Hinata's arm. She looked at the man sitting in front of her. She knew he felt it too because his usual stoic mask had shattered and showed something new. He had a tender look in his eyes, they were half closed and his lips slightly parted. The girl realized that his face was approaching hers.

In response she started closing her eyes.

They opened once again when she heard a scream. Gaara was on his knees clenching the left side of his chest.

The girl was about to got to his rescue, but she felt six unfamiliar and menacing chakra signatures.

 **Oh cliffy :3 if you want more review.**

 **I updated on time, you should be proud. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please please please review. Having only one review on the last chapter literally crushed me. So please everybody review (even silent readers) it really means a lot to me (puppy face). I will try my best to give you an update for next Monday.**

 **If you have any doubts, questions, or comments as always do not hesitate to pm me.**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Linda1997**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody! I feel a lot better about this story! Thank you so much for all your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **To SasuHina fan: The last chapter was kind of lame I have to admit. So thank you for reviewing now! And don't be too worried about the outcome of the seduction mission!**

 **To Red-velvet-sash568904: Thank you for the encouragement! I know what you mean, Gaara has had a really hard and painful life. Making him lose hope would pain me as well :(**

 **To great job ga: Thank you for reviewing. Since you are a guest I cannot pm you, but I have something to ask you. What do you mean by too wordy? Anyways enjoy and keep reading!**

 **And a big thank you to all the new reviewers!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 8: Blood**

The pain started in a very specific point in his thorax. It felt as if his heart was trying to escape his chest cavity by pumping more blood so it could propel itself free. The veins around the life giving pump looked like fat leeches sucking the blood away. The concentration of blood around his heart made his body lack oxygen. His usually sharp mind became foggy and insecure.

Gaara reached his chest trying to claw the pain out. This was the most pain he had ever been in.

Suddenly, most likely because of the lack of oxygen in his circulation he went blank. The only thing his eyes would see was white light, and the pain had become a soft throbbing in his chest.

" _Am I dying?"_ Gaara thought to himself.

" _Who am I?"_ He thought again, even more confused. The young man lifted his left hand and looked at it intently. His eyes traced the life lines that went from one side to another. He also noticed the rough callous parts of his fingertips.

The air around him had grown stale. There was nothing odd about it, it felt to him as the most normal thing in the world.

" _Is this my hand?"_

He looked around again, only seeing white. It was so bright that it looked cold and unwelcoming. His eyes landed below his feet. He was standing on nothing. However he noticed a black spot far beneath him. As the seconds ticked the hole widened.

Without anybody telling him he knew that if he fell into the infinity of that darkness it would all be over. The red haired boy was about to lean in.

" _There is nothing for me. Nobody would love me."_ Before he made such a statement he thought about his siblings. However both of them had found love in other people. They loved him sure, but he was never their main concern.

The darkness became bigger. The swirling depths were irresistible to the boy. He closed his eyes as it engulfed him. I was cool and comforting.

Gaara felt his sand gourd disintegrating behind his back. Golden grains of sand cascaded down and fell within the swirling depths. All strength started to abandon him. Slowly leaving his body, his blue chakra seeped out of every pore of his heart, taking the golden grains with it.

* * *

It all happened in a flash. Just seconds before the girl was slowly closing her eyes. Longing for the warmth of his skin. At that moment she was already fantasizing how warm and soft his lips would be.

His blood wrenching scream brought her back to reality. Pale eyes saw his red head convulsing in pain. His beautiful green eyes were only slightly open. However she could see enough of them to understand how much pain he was in. A strong hand was clenched on his chest, right where his heart should be. The girl looked at his nails digging into his flesh. A wave of panic rode through her, however she quickly repressed it, just how a true kunoichi would.

She averted her eyes from the pained figure that lay beside her. She felt six unfamiliar chakra signatures. They were strong, this meant they were close to her. Her head turned around towards the direction of the chakra. And there they were.

Four men and two women. All of them more menacing than the other. The one closest to her was a tall lean muscular man with green eyes that were so bright that they sent chills down her back. Close to the man stood the youngest one of the group. Hinata would have guessed that he was about fourteen. The boy had sandy colored hair, and what shocked the girl the most were his golden eyes. His orbs shone in the sun, they were beautiful, however they had something eery about them.

The other members of the groups consisted in a short woman whose body was filled with scars. The other woman was taller and had long black hair. Then there was a tall muscular man with a long beard and a very thin man that had dirty blond hair.

The Byakugan wielders stood up. She had already activated her blood line trait and she examined the six that stood in front of her.

"Oh a Hyuga, what a nice surprise. And a main house one none the less." Said the man with the green eyes. As he said those words he gave the young woman a toothy smile.

"If you do not interfere we will not harm you, now let us get to the Kazekage. There is nothing you can do anyways." He continued with a fake courteous tone.

Hinata glanced back at her travel companion. She inspected his chakra flow. She was surprised to say the least. All of his vital energy had accumulated around his heart, the strong chakra was convulsing and swirling around dangerously.

"We are taking his sand power it will be over soon." This time it was not the muscular green eyed man who looked like the leader that spoke. But it was the golden eyed child. His voice was soft and calming. The soft sound reached Hinata's ears and made her calm down.

The boy standing in front of her looked so innocent that she could just take him in her arms and hug him like she would hug her younger sister.

However, she once again grew weary of the boy when Kurenai's words run in her ears. _"You will always find shinobi that look innocent, and that is always an advantage. So never let your guard down. They can reveal to be more dangerous than the most terrifying man. Just like you, Hinata-chan."_

Hinata's eyes grew hard as she looked at the boy. The eyes that had caught her attention from the first moments were the key to his identification. The glanced at his arm. The symbol of Iwa was neatly displayed on a forehead protector tied on his left bicep. The four little wavy lines were interrupted midway by a neat and defined scratch. _"Rogues"._

The same thing could be seen on each member. Now it was easier for Hinata to identify the boy's power. She had no doubt in her mind he was the one doing this to Gaara.

As a qualified anbu the girl had to learn the strengths and weaknesses of every village. That included their Kekei Genkais. The village hidden in the rocks was home to few, but very powerful blood line traits. There was particle release, explosion release. There was also the legendary Ketsueki clan.

Her mind clicked. This clan was very powerful, however not every member possessed the special trait. The last known user had been during the second Shinobi World War in which she had perished. The users of this blood line limit had golden colored eyes. They were able to control blood, they could crystallize it, use the victim as a puppet, or even seal chakra away within body parts. It was such a powerful trait that it took generations to create a user.

Hinata stood in front of one. Cold sweat started to accumulate behind her forehead. Making her hair clamp on the back of her neck. The boy could kill her instantly.

She could feel theirs eyes on her. Her fists clenched and so did her teeth. As she ground them together a terrible sound filled the air. _"I was sent on this mission as a body guard. I have to protect the Kazekage."_ She assumed her usual fighting stance. She was prepared to die.

"You have no chance against my power. I placed my sealing jutsu on him. His sand power is concentrating in his heart. Once it is done we will retrieve this organ and the sand shield power will be ours." Hinata was surprised by how cruel this sweet looking boy sounded.

He had big eyes, they were so big that they barely fit in his face. His sandy colored hair fell framing his face in beautiful wavy locks. He was wearing a long sleeved white shit and dark brown shorts. Such a frail looking child was the wielder of such a terrifying power.

She relaxed, every blood line trait ad their weakness, even hers did.

 _Lady Tsunade was sitting at her desk in her home. Her hazel eyes were lazily looking outside the window. She was observing the colorful birds that were flying in the afternoon sky. She was taken out of her revery by a soft knock on the door._

" _Come in." Her strong voice boomed._

 _The door opened slightly revealing midnight hair. "Ano. Gomen...Tsunade-sama. I need your help. I-I have to study for the anbu written exam. This is the part about the Kekei Genkais of other nations. The-the book doesn't have a lot of information about the Ketsueki clan...But you have fought in the Second War. S-so I-I was hoping that you might have heard or seen something.."_

 _The older lady gave a bitter smile. "I can help you. Not only have I heard about the last user. I had the honor to fight her."_

 _Hinata timidly took a seat in front of the heavy looking wooden desk after Tsunade had pointed at the wooden chair._

 _The blond woman placed her elbow on her desk and she intertwined her fingers together. She adopted a grave look and then began her explanation._

" _Her name was Mei. When the war started she was just te. However since she was the sole user of such a powerful clan, she had been trained heavily as soon as she could walk. She was a formidable shinobi. However she had one flaw." With his Tsunade paused._

" _She was too nice. That is why she let me kill her."_

Hinata knew how to get herself out of this situation.

" _Their justu takes time to activate. And to cast their blood control on you they either need your blood or some residue of your chakra."_ Tsunade's voice echoed in her mind.

Without a second thought Hinata charged her enemies. She was prepared to take them one by one before it was too late for Gaara.

 **As you can see I made up my own Kekei Genkai. Ketsueki means blood in Japanese. So I hope you enjoyed the chapter. As always leave reviews because they warm my heart. Thank you for reading.**

 **If anybody knows any other good Gaahina stories please let me know. Thank you :3**

 **I will start taking classes this week, so I will not be able to update every Monday. From now except updates every two weeks, but if you encourage me enough they will come faster!**

 **See you next time!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Linda1997**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everybody. I am so so sorry that I made you wait so long. I am still very busy with the classes and studying. Trying to get into med school is the most unbelievable thing. Well anyways, from now on just expect sporadic updates. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I apologize for the sloppy writing, I am still having a block. This chapter is meant to give some consistency to all the details of my story. Also several of you have said that the characters interact in an awkward manner. I hope this chapter fixes it a little. It is longer than the previous update, so please enjoy and do not forget to review.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 9: Blood Flow**

Her mind processed the situation she was in. The young woman was outnumbered six to one. Her team mate was on the floor in a semi conscious state screaming in pain. The six standing in front of her all looked one more terrifying than the other. The weak side within her tried to cause panic. A voice at the back of her head kept saying that she was too weak to do this. Part of her wanted to break down and find comfort in the grip of death. She however could not do such a thing and swatted away the instinct of giving up like a fly.

She had to think quickly. Her mission was simple. She had to protect the Kazekage throughout his journey to Kumo and back to his home village.

The white eyed shinobi knew who her target was; the young boy who had Gaara's heart at his mercy.

She looked at him once again. His innocent features hid perfectly his great and deadly power. Hinata had learned from the previous Hokage why he looked so frail. The main weakness that affected those unlucky enough to be born with such a devastating power.

 _The air inside the office was suffocating. The woman sitting in front of her had such a presence that she could make the air feel thick. Tsunade had a grave expression on her features. She was resting her pointy chin in her intertwined fingers._

 _The older woman had just told the girl the first weakness of the infamous blood line trait. Memories swam around in her head, bringing up old feelings. Reopening old wounds, making guilt slowly resurface. Her shoulders tensed right before relaxing again as she continued her speaking._

" _It is one of the most powerful Kekei Genkai around. However, not only it is hard to cast the signature jutsu. It comes at a price to be the wielder."_

 _Her amber colored eyes fixed on the frail looking girl sitting in the wooden chair three feet away from her. Her white eyes were wide open and attentive. Tsunade knew that every word she said would be forever engraved into the girl's mind._

" _The users are able control the blood of others at will. However, all the users are hemophiliacs. This means that they are unable to form blood clots efficiently" The Hokage paused to look at the expression of surprise the girl was sporting._

" _Hokage- sama, that do-does not make any sense. Being a hemophiliac is fatal to a shinobi. They would lose so much bl-blood."_

 _Her lips tugged upwards. "That is correct Hinata-chan. That is exactly why they were not meant to be shinobi."_

 _The blue haired beauty looked more intrigued than ever. All the blood line limits were advantageous in combat. However one of the most infamous did not seem fit for violence._

" _Let me ask you one thing Hinata-chan. What do you think about when blood comes to mind."_

 _The younger woman pondered at the question. "Death."_

 _Tsunade lifted her head up and smiled. "What about it's opposite? Without blood we would in fact die. But when it is coursing through our veins it gives us life. The Ketssueki clan was at first a clan of healers. Each member has very solid medic skills. Once in a generation there were very few that displayed the full skill of controlling blood. Those were the most powerful of healers. Controlling blood can allow them to do things that even I, Tsunade Senju would have difficulty doing in my field."_

 _The new information struck the girl. "Tsunade-sama, to defeat one of these shinobi. I would just need to hurt them physically?"_

" _Correct."_

Any type of bleeding could do. Internal or external, Hinata could do both. The technique that her ancestors had developed for generations could take a toll on someone's circulatory system. Without another moment of hesitation she pumped additional chakra into her palms and some at the sole of her feet to gain additional speed.

The kunoichi launched herself straight for the boy as sharp chakra was erupting from her soft looking fingertips. She was approoching her target at amazing speed. She had given it her all because she just had this one chance. Soon enough she would land her deadly palm onto his chest until his heart would convulse causing internal bleeding and his skin would rupture allowing the life giving fluid to flow out until it would completely drain his body.

Unfortunately she had not calculated that the others in the group could be faster than she. Instead of landing her palm on the initial target it met the abdomen of the woman that had her body filled with scars.

Hinata's palm made a breach in the soft skin. The dent bent in an awkward angle. Before she knew it her hand was on the other side. Her pale arm was enveloped by the woman's warm flesh. Pale eyes met icy blue ones. The scar covered woman gave Hinata a devious smile and a low chuckle.

Upon further inspection the scars that covered the enemy kunoichi were in fact stitches. With her chakra the woman was able to undo and restitch her body without damage.

The blue haired woman suppressed a yelp of surprise. She tried to retrieve her hand but it was lodge into the abdominal cavity of her opponent.

Panic once again started to bubble into her and it clouded her judgment. Hinata frantically tried to get her arm unstuck from the grip, it however seemed impossible.

Her all seeing eyes inspected her surroundings once again. The tall green eyed man and the boy were approaching the Kazegake's now limp body. The woman with black hair had positioned herself behind Hinata and was wearing a blood freezing grin.

The now stuck anbu had to suppress another yelp. The woman's black hair started to elongate at sight and it gained a life of its own. The black strands of hair were twirling and they got nearer. The woman's hair twirled around Hinata's small frame. She felt the grip tightening.

Panic was clear in the girl's eyes. She had never seen any jutsu like these ones. Before she knew it an electric shock left the woman's head, entered the long black strands of hair and reached Hinata's body.

She saw black.

* * *

The sun was shining in the sky just above Konoha. The warm temperatures forced all the inhabitants of the village to stay in the confinements of their home. Silence was reigning in the streets.

The hot sun rays were reaching the Hokage's office windows. The temperature in the room combined with silence were enough to make all of its occupants feel sleepy.

The silver haired man was taking a nap with an opened scroll in his hand. His even breathing was the only sound that filled the air.

The door flung open with such a force that it was a miracle that the wooden slabs did not fall out of their hinges. The photo of the third Hokage fells from the wall and landed on Kakashi's head successfully waking him up. The poor man fell off of his chair and found himself onto the hard wooden floor.

He did not even need to look up to know who had made such an entrance. "What can I do for you Tsunade-sama?"

"KAKASHI! Why are you sleeping on the job!"

Her voice was so harsh that is made the man want to cringe. He got up and started rubbing the sore spot on his head. "I am working my lady. Please forgive my momentary sleepiness."

Her cold eyes softened just a little. "Can you give me your report on the Kazekage mission?"

Kakashi looked upon his desk and gave the older woman a scroll. Her red painted fingertips quickly undid the binding and her eyes started dashing across the written words. "According to this report they should be in the Land of Frost which is in the border of the Land of Lighting."

The masked ninja nodded. "They should be arriving soon."

* * *

"It is so cold in this land. We will all die freezing and I will never know what love feels like." Said the only male of the three man squad. His cream colored hair was in heavy contrast with his tan skin. The forehead protector that he was wearing revealed that he came from the village hidden in the clouds.

As a response to his constant whining a punch landed at the back of his neck. A young woman with the same skin color and an annoyed look on her face was standing besides him.

"Omoi! If you do not stop complaining I will give you the beating of your life!"

The young man started to sulk and mumbled profanity under his breath. "Bitch.." Golden colored eyes filled with anger. "What did you say!"

The two kept bickering. The leader of the group gave out a heavy sight. The blond curvaceous woman was tired of traveling with these two. Her team had been put in charge of patrolling the border. Since Kumo and the land of Frost were in good terms it was common to find hidden cloud shinobi in this area.

Omoi and Karui were still fighting until Samui raised her hand to silence them. The two younger shinobi heard nothing. The blond woman's blue eyes scanned the area. She held her gaze on the nearby forest. All three of them heard a blood convulsing scream. Before the other two could react their captain had already dashed into the forest.

The katana duo followed after their captain. All three of them moving stealthily across the snow without making unwanted noise. Samui had felt a struggle and she was determined to find out who it was.

The three hidden cloud shinobi arrived in a clearing. They hid out in a tree and the scene in front of them was just absurd.

A red haired man was lying on the ground unconscious, sand was surrounding him. Three eery looking men and an innocent looking boy were getting closer to the red haired man. At the other side of the clearly the sight was even more puzzling. There was a woman with long black hair. This hair was latched onto and unconscious form. The most troubling part of it all was that the woman that had lost her senses had her hand going threw a third woman. However, the impaled woman looked just fine. In fact she was grinning.

"The Kazekage escort team." Whispered Samui. Her blue eyes met the eyes of her teammates. "The red haired man is the Kazekage. The blue haired girl must be the Konoha anbu that was supposed to escort him."The two nin looked at the blond with a bewildered look in their eyes. This was impossible. The Kazekage could not be taken out so easily. This meant only one thing. The shinobi that had attacked them were incredibly powerful.

Omoi and Karui unsheathed their katanas. Both of them adopted their signature fighting stance. Samui looked back at them and she vanished into a puff of smoke just to make her appearance in the middle of the clearing. She was soon followed by the duo, they stood just behind her.

The orange haired girl was trying to suppress her trembling hand. All eyes were on them now. She took one good look at the rogue shinobi in front of her. They did not look human.

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I put a lot of effort into it. I hope it answers some of your questions. If any of you have any guesses why this groups needs Gaara's sand shield don't forget to post your guesses. You will know the answer soon enough. A big thank you for all of you that have kept reading and reviewing my stories. Please continue to do so.**

 **Love**

 **Linda1997**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone who is reading this. I am so sorry, I have no other excuse than college. I hope you kept this story under watch. I hope this chapter is to your liking. As always please leave a review. A a big thanks to those that have kept reading and reviewing. Remember flashbacks are in italics. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

 **Chapter 10: Trained Shinobi**

The three lightning nin stood in the clearing. The breeze rose and played with Samui's blond locks. If it wasn't for the situation they were in it would have been quite pleasant. The six rogue shinobi were staring right at them. Karui, the usually bold and brave young woman looked now small and frail. Her katana slightly trembling in her hands. The two others were not in any better condition. It was like some dark shadow had tainted their spirit. The woman with the long black hair released Hinata and looked the three new comers while licking her lips. The blue haired girl's body made a thumping sound when it hit the earth. She was still unconscious, she looked asleep. Omoi thought that she was most likely dead.

Gaara's screaming could still be heard throughout the clearing, however he had quieted down in the last minutes. His eyes were now wide open, however only the white was visible. His pale white hand still clutching over his heart.

The green eyed man took a step towards the figure in agony, a wicked smile stamped onto his face. He lifted his foot and hit Gaara on the side. The cracking of bones echoed, as it reached the lightning nin's ears they all cringed. Karui was thinking that this situation was impossible, a Byakugan user and the Kazekage were taken down. How they with their insignificant swords be of any use.

The green eyed man turned his attention to them. The chilling smile never leaving his face. The smile got bigger, exposing more of his teeth. "Aka, take them down." His voice was like steel against steel. Low and scary. The woman with the deadly hair started moving towards them. Samui instinctively placed herself in front of her comrades. Her katana in her hands, and a determined look on her face. However there was no need for her to fight, because a bolt a blue chakra had hit the woman at full speed. Aka flew, hit a tree and fell unconscious onto the ground.

* * *

" _Remember, an Anbu must always accomplish their mission, you must never stop fighting. You stop fighting when you die." The woman wearing the cat mask kept repeating this phrase as she walked back and forth. Her eyes spying her pupils. They had all signed up for Anbu, all of them of jonin rank. There were about thirty of them. Some of them came from noble clans, with very interesting blood traits._

 _"At best a few will pass." she thought to herself as she let out a heavy sigh. The sixth Hokage demanded more anbu. Their forces were running thin. However she as an instructor was not willing to let half assed students through. Strength was not everything, loyalty and determination made an anbu. If she wanted to spot the best ones to let them access to the next stage she had to push them to their limits. "Let's eliminated the weak ones first."_

 _Her eyes landed onto the princess. "Hyuga Hinata. Jonin by chance. She does not belong here." Thought the instructor as she came up with a way to fail the Hyuga. She pointed at the girl and brutally screamed. "You there! Your mission is to protect the one next to you! Do your job as an anbu would!" Before Hinata could react the instructor threw kunai towards the indicated person._

 _Everyone froze. The Hyuga princes was in front, three kunai had pierced her frail looking body and she was bleeding heavily. The blue haired girl was kneeling down. Her pale fingers clutched the first kunai and ripped it out of her left thigh, she then removed the on that was plunged into her right shoulder and finally she removed the one in her foot. Hinata looked up, her pale white eyes looking for eye contact from behind the mask. The instructo had thrown about ten kunai, most of them were scattered around. Hinata had managed to deflect most of them. She once again positioned herself on the defense. "My mission is not over until I accomplish it or I die."_

 _The instructor smiled. "You will die Hyuga. You pass."_

* * *

The faint screaming brought her back to a half state of consciences. Everything was blank. Her body was numb, the only thing she was aware of was the strong grip on her waist and her chakra being sucked out of her. If she did not do something soon she would die. One thing that nobody could ever hope to rival was her chakra control. Hinata quickly switched the flow. Now it was she that was gaining chakra, and her opponent would not even realize this.

Hinata was now just waiting for an opportunity to move. She could not free herself from the grip. So she had to wait. She felt the familiar presence of the three sword wielding shinobi. She knew she could count on them, and their presence added a chance of success to the rescue of the Kazekage.

The moment her body hit the ground her eyes shot open. Hinata quickly intercepted Aka. With a burst of her blue chakra she severed most of her opponent's chakra points. Her pale white eyes met Samui's blue ones. In an almost telepathic way they both knew what had to be done.

Hinata's attention was now on the red haired boy. He looked like a small child. He was just liked the child she had once met in the forest all those years back. However now the blood lust that once surrounded him was gone. Hinata sprinted towards the boy who was causing the Kazekage so much pain. The four remaining rogue shinobi were all on her. This was their first mistake.

The three lighting nin took hold of the Kazekage and ran into the forest. She then vanished. To then reappear behind the boy and hit him straight in the chest. The internal bleeding should be enough.

She then disappeared once again.

 **So I realize this is not great. But I have not written in a long long time so I hope you can forgive me. Please review, tell me what you liked and also what you did not like. I am open to critics. See you next time. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello guys! I know it has been so long since I last updated, I hope that you are not mad at me for it! Please enjoy this chapter, and as always leave many reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

 **Chapter 11: The healing**

The three kumo nin stood in a meadow panting. They had gently put the unconscious figure on the ground. Samui stood straight up, alert. She waited until a masked woman stood in front of her. " That was a close one."Said the blond woman, barely cracking a smile. Her head was full of thoughts, she was still in shock. It was not everyday that a kage was beat like that. It was even rarer to see such a thing. To be lucky enough to witness.

Hinata stood silent. Her calm demeanoure hid the turmoil of emotions inside her, fear, dissappointment, relief. "I believe that you three are supposed to guide us to the village, and meet your kage." Samui nodded slowly. "Why would a konoha nin accompany the Kazekage?" Hinata stared at the blond woman, she tilted her head to the side and started to giggle. "He requested me to accompany him. I guess it's a trust thing." Hinata was surprised at her answer and her won giggle. Could it be the nervousness? She was not so sure.

Karui let out a sigh. "Let's please hurry up. I do not want to meet those people again." she turned around to face a sulking Omoi. "What if it's too late to escape! What if we are already dead and we do not know it!" the phrase was uttered with despair. The young man turned around to face his orange haired friend. A death stare, a bulging vein and a fist coming right at him. He had no time to dodge or to complain. The group of shinobi was already on it's way.

Somewhere else...

"Kakashi!" The heavy wooden door flew open. And a blond woman barged in. kakashi was seated at his desk. A sweat drop at the back of his head _" I wonder if she enjoys busting doors open, this is really not necessary."_ He managed to wip out a timid smile. "Goodmorning Lady Tsunade. What a pleasant surprise." "Why is there no report from Hinata Hyuga!?" The strong blond took a few steps towards the village leader. She slammed her fist onto the smooth wooden surface. Kakashi started to sweat even more. _"I wonder how Shizune san handles her." "_ probably there is nothing interesting to report. Let's just have faith in our shinobi, we will find out everything sooner or later."

Somewhere else again...

The strong tanned man stood in front of the huge window in his office. His black eyes took in the amazing view before him. His whole villaged was immersed into the clouds. He ws above the clouds, above his village. The sight made his heart grow big with pride. His village truly was the mose powerfull village there was. And soon it will grow stronger.

* * *

"Where am I? Turquoise eyes rested on the hand in front of him. Took in every little detail "This is not my hand." The hand was small, white and delicate. The nails where clean and evenly shaped. "This is woman's hand." the hand slowly but steadily came closer. He could fell the warmth from this unknown hand. The fingertips were so close to his face that he could distincly see the swirly lines etched onto the skin. These warm fingers started to emmit green light. They enclosed the hand that was on his chest and started pulling him away from the white nothingness that was surrounding him. His eyes cracked open. And the first thing he saw made his heart skip a beat.

 **I am so sorry if there are grammar mistakes, I have no idea why but my computer just won't correct them. Also I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. But please review anyways.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! I am back with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. As always flashbacks and thoughts are italic, and please review! I love your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: you know that I own nothing**

Chapter 12:

 _An anbu must learn to kill their emotions while on a mission. That does not mean that they do not feel anything, but they don't let them take control. The anbu instructor knew ways to help her students keep these dangerous emotions under check. She stalked and gathered information on her students. Those who reacted well to her tests would pass. The woman looked at the file in her hand. Hinata Hyuga. White eyes stared back at her. She has a history of fainting, I will have to see that she loses this bad habit._

 _Hinata stared at the scroll in her hand. Her mission was to protect an anbu while he was at the hospital. It did not seem like a hard mission to her. She stood in front of the door. The white monotony of the hallway resonated with her white eyes. The blue haired girl started to feel tired. Her eyes gazed up at the clock in front of her. It was two thirty in the morning. Suddenly a muffled sound came from a door a few meters down the narrow hallway. Hinata readily activated her blood limit, what she saw made her blood freeze. There he was, the blond that always managed to make her smile. But he was not alone, Hinata recognized that pink hue anywhere._

 _She deactivated her bloodline limit, and she burst into the room she was guarding. A masked shinobi stood on the bed on top of the anbu she was supposed to protect. Hinata lunged onto the assailant and managed to severe chakra points. As she did the shinobi turned into a log. Behind her the anbu instructor smiled. "You did not faint this time."_

The kumo nin stood there and watched as the anbu started to tend to the unconscious kage. Her fingers started to emit green light as she touched him on the chest. It was his heart that went crazy and she tried to soothe it with her chakra. Fortunately for her the kage had a formidable chakra, it just needed a nudge and it started flowing properly again. His deep-sea green eyes cracked open just to stare into another whiteness, just that this one was warmer. Gaara started to sit up, he could feel her hands on his back trying to steady him. He looked at all the shinobi present. "Let's get going, the Raikage is waiting for me."

With this said he stood up, however his legs gave in and he collapsed onto the blue haired girl. He had not realized until now how strong she was. She held him up. "I believed that the village is not far off, I will ask you to go ahead. The kazekage and I will make our way slowly. We will find a place to rest for the night." Samui tried to interject but as soon as she opened her mouth a pale hand rose to her attention. "Do as she say. We will reach your kage by our own means."

The three kumo nin made their way back hesitantly. It was true that the village was only a day of travel away. However, the Kazekage had a rough time and so did his escort. But they could not have argued, so they left.

Hinata gently took her mask off and stared at the red head. She stood up and started to make her way. He followed. They entered a small village. The sun was almost down. Its dying light turned the sky different shades of red.

The duo arrived at an inn. Hinata approached the lady behind the front desk. "Good evening w-will it bel possible to have two rooms for tonight?" the woman looked up. "I'm sorry but you will have to share a room I'm afraid." Hinata thanked the lady and took the keys. She looked back at her travel companion, he merely nodded. The two of them walked up the stairs. The light-colored wooden door was in front of them. The girl stopped right in front of it and without looking back she addressed the kage. "You have to rest tonight, the bed it yours and I will look out." With this said she vanished in a puff of smoke.

He felt uneasy. He once again felt very conscious of his heart, but it was not like before. He felt pain, but it wasn't exactly pain. He dismissed it and entered the room.

Hinata scolded herself, how could she get so vulnerable? She could not compromise this mission, she knew that she had to act friendly. She wanted to do as her Kage commanded. But it seemed unfair to her that she had to take advantage of the red head for intel. That is why she decided that she would shut off anything she felt, or thought she felt and just go ahead with her mission she liked best. She would just protect him to kumo and back to suna. Kakashi sensei would not scold her she hoped.

The stars were bright above her head. The light breeze played with her hair. White eyes stared at the moon. "It's better if you get some rest. You had a tough day." She just had time to utter those words when strong arms turned her around. He was there. In front of her. His finger snaked up to her face and held her still. It all happened so quickly. Moments later she stood alone on the roof. With just the lingering warm feeling on her lips.

 **I hope you enjoyed! Please review as always and give me feedback.**

 **Linda97**

.


End file.
